paladinbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Doppleganger
The Dopplegangers are a peace loving Imperial race that abandoned to underground tunnels with the Black Elves during the 2,000 year war. They can live up to 1500 years of age. Alternate Race Names: Shapeshifters, Vorgals, Voidwalkers (note: it is considered racist toward this race to call them under these names) Culture: The Doppleganger beliefs are not of beings of the Astral Realm, but of Spiritua, the essence of creation itself. The Dopplegangers were able to make a calendar based on the natural activities of the animals around them. In Karlond, it is called the "Wide-Eye Calander" (In our world, the Chinese Astrology is closest to how the Doppleganger calander worked). The calander has now become popular with Goblins, Elves, Humans, and even the Half Dragon bloodlines. They also had customs that said that the female gender was better than the male for the purposes of that women are the symbols of creation and life. The system of currency was small bamboo sticks making the first currency in the world. Rise to Imperial Power: The Dopplegangers rose to be an Empire when the other races on the continent were still nomads, and the Half-Dragons did not exist yet! The Emperor of this empire was a Doppleganger named Khena Grosoto (1st Dynasty, ruled 12 years) and she conquered many miles of land. This Emperor was also the first scribe for the fact that she invented an alphabet for all of the Empire to learn. She even wrote the first laws of this empire that were similar to Hamurabi's tablet of laws in our world. When Khena was assassinated in a low rule of 12 years, her eldest daughter Fekkan took the throne (1st Dynasty, ruled 50 years). Fekkan decided to find the conspirers herself at age 13 and (disguised as a harem girl in a human camp) discovered that the human tribe of Kar (soon to be the kingdom of Karlond) was plotting to take over. Fekkan (as the emperor) offered a treaty to let the tribe have land. Kar refused and attacked a settlement in Gaal territory. Fekkan was upset and wondered how to make an army. The dopplegangers were peaceful and only had a small militia in the empire (around 20,000 combined). Many Dopplegangers also knew magic, but only the best had the most experience in battle. At age 15, she finished her training as a soldier and took only 6000 soldiers to fight. Fall of the 1st Dynasty: Only 2000 returned to the empire, not including Fekkan. Fekkan's body was cremated and the ashes were made into a mask for her memory. She had no children so they chose a female named Lokheh Fol (2nd Dynasty, ruled 30 years). She fell in love with so many males, she had 9 husbands and dated 4 more males! She did not care for the dopplegangers and created the first tax collection agency. Important Dopplegangers: There are some dopplegangers that are important in the timeline of Bob the Paladin, Such as: Empress Kyah I (one who fell in love with a dragon) Pandora (a rebellious doppleganger that lives in the swamps of Delphi) Destiny (Pandora's doppleganger decoy) Princess Kyah VII (the next heir to the throne of the empire) Amber (Empress Kyah I's Daughter/ King-side Bishop of the Chess) Rocket (King-side Knight of the Chess) Category:Races